No One Will Ever Know
by Savvy R
Summary: Two people that fell in love just before a war tore them apart. Ludwig knew he would have to fight. Feliciano didn't expect it. Both fighting somewhere in North Africa.
1. Chapter 1

_May 12, 1939_

It was a bit of an odd situation at first. After all, it was by total chance, the fact that both of us happened to be at the same place, same time. It's funny, one of the most important things I've ever done in my life was saying 'Hello!' to a random, German stranger.

" _Hello! Is this your first time visiting Milan? I could kinda tell by the way you seem lost."_

 _He seemed taken aback by me. People sometimes have that expression when they first meet me._

" _Well, yes. It is my first time here. I don't think I'm lost quite yet though."_

 _I don't even know what compelled me to talk to this stranger._

" _I can show you around, if you'd like. I mean, I live here after all."_

 _He smiled a bit and I decided that I rather liked his smile._

" _Why not?"_

The two of us started walking together and I started talking and talking about my city and everything in it. But, we also got to know each other, and I started to like this random, German stranger.

" _So, what's your name? I'm Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas! I like my name, it's better than my Grandpa's, he's Julius, that's a rather silly name isn't it? I hope you have a name, you're a nice person who seems like they would have a very nice name!"_

" _Sorry to disappoint, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I don't think it's anything special."_

 _"I like it. It suits you and it has a nice ring to it. Although, I'll most likely mispronounce your last name, I'm horrible at German."_

Ludwig laughed a bit at that, before facing me again.

 _"I can help you with that. On the subject of names, my brother has a interesting first name, he's Gilbert."_

 _"Huh, I've never met a Gilbert before. Is he nice?"_

 _"That is not the word I would use to describe him. But he can be rather funny."_

 _"I have one too. My brother Lovino can be mean at times but he is a lot nicer when Antonio's around. Although, Lovino left less than a year ago, moving to London."_

 _"I'm sorry about that. Gilbert's in Austria now."_

 _"It's okay, but you haven't told me what you're doing here in Milan. I want to know."_

Ludwig took a second to sit down on a bench, overlooking one of the waterways. I sat down next to him, his gaze straight ahead, looking out at the calm water.

 _"I wanted to see the beauty in this world. I came here to see art, and everything wonderful humanity has created. War is going to happen again, I can feel it, and I know I'll be drafted and forced to do horrible things, but I wanted to enjoy this incredible world before it all goes to hell."_

Ludwig turned to me, his gaze soft yet confused.

 _"And I'd like to think I also found something more."_

Of course, almost immediately he blushed and turned his head away.

We kept meeting, and I would give him tours but to be honest we would walk through the city and learn about each other.

 _"I like dogs a lot. I have three back home."_

 _"Dogs are nice! I don't have any pets though, unless you count the occasional mouse that shows up."_

Sometimes, it was more personal.

 _"The one thing I'm afraid of is being abandoned. My parents died when I was young and now Lovino left. It's only me and grandpa now."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_

Even Ludwig opened up.

 _"What even is my purpose anymore? I used to be so focused, so determined, and now I'm sitting here."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with sitting and enjoying life. Yes, it's good to have purpose, but its not necessary. Sometimes it's better to have no purpose and to simply exist."_

 _"You're right. You, in some mad way, usually are right about lots of things, Feliciano. You're smart, in a beautiful way."_

This went on for weeks, talking and relaxing and exploring. But there did come a point where we both realized something.

We were in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_June 7, 1939_

" _Spend the rest of your life with me."_

As always, Ludwig is so serious. But this time it's different, he's more vulnerable.

We're sitting down again, on the same bench from the first day we met. It's strange, he hasn't changed that much. I'm pretty sure he smiles more.

I don't even hesitate before I reach over and hug him.

 _"Of course."_

Life was beautiful in those months. I don't remember when I was so happy. And then it all came crashing down.

 _June 16, 1940_

 _"I have to go back to Germany. They drafted me to fight god-knows-where. I'm leaving next week."_

Once again, he had that determined and serious look on his face yet it was more sad this time.

" _I'll be here, I guess."_

He immediately walked closer and stared into my eyes.

" _I'll come back. I swear I'll everything in my power to get back to you."_

I couldn't help but cry.

" _How? What if they… they kill you! What if you're hurt or worse, how can I live with that! Knowing how happy we've been and I can't lose you, not like how I- I lost Lovino…"_

Even though he held me, I knew things were not going to be okay.

I sat down next to him once again, the day before Ludwig has to leave.

 _"I'm not going to stay here and wait. I'm enlisting as well, but under intelligence. I don't know yet where they'll send me but I can't sit here! I have to do something."_

Ludwig seemed surprised by my words but only smiled.

 _"Mad Italian."_

 _"I have to."_

 _"I know you do. I'm sorry, I wish we could have met under better circumstances."_

Why did he sound so morbid?

 _"Don't talk like that! This isn't over, I'll see you again and we'll be together."_

His eyes sadly into mine before he spoke again.

 _"I meant it earlier. I'll live through this and I find you again. I swear it."_

I only wish I knew for sure it would play out like that.


	3. Chapter 3

_North Africa Early May, 1942_

"Vargas! Get to work on the radio signals!"

Once again, the commander yelled at me to get to work. I always hated it when they yelled.

"Yes sir!"

I ran to my station in a hurry before slipping my headset on and working on decoding the radio signals broadcasted by the British.

I enlisted mostly because Milan was getting bombed more and more and I couldn't stay there and wait for...

Ludwig.

I haven't seen him for close to two years now. I've been working so hard for this war and I haven't heard anything about him or Germany in general. I was still working when a Lieutenant burst into the intelligence room.

"Be prepared for the German support to come through, they'll be staying nearby."

German soldiers? Maybe they'll know about Ludwig!

I walked up to the Lieutenant, squaring my shoulders and keeping my head up high.

"Lieutenant? Permission to go to the German camp for information?"

He thought about it for a few seconds but then gave in.

"Granted, but be back before the end of the day."

I glanced around the camp to find some soldiers walking through the area. So far no sign of him, but I'm sure someone has heard of him.

"Do you need something?"

He glanced at my shoulder, taking in my rank before continuing.

"Are you intelligence? If so, you should probably talk to our officers."

"I'm looking for someone named Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"I'll check the roll-call for him. Wait here."

I was left standing for a few minutes, taking in the neat German camp before he returned.

"He is stationed to this camp, but currently he is engaged with the British. He won't be back until the fighting stops in that area."

Oh.

"Grazie!"

I ran back to my base, just as the sky got darker.

At least he's still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Late May 1942, German Camp, North Africa_

"Retire to your barracks and wait for your orders."

"Yes sir."

I walked towards my small bed and bag and lied down, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

 _"Hello! Is this your first time visiting Milan? I could kinda tell by the way you seem lost."_

Every time I close my eyes, I can hear his voice. I hope he's alright, wherever he went.

 _"I like it. It suits you."_

He even managed to make my name special.

I'm stuck here, fighting day by day for something I don't even believe in anymore.

I remember when my country and my family were my biggest priority. God, how things changed.

"Soldiers! Get into attack positions!"

"Yes sir!"

And the next thing I knew, I was fighting again.

It was simple enough, we were told to meet our other troops at Alamein and give support.

I stood out for a while, fighting for our lives, before they surrounded us.

Now they're killing some of us off and taking others away.

I don't know if I'll make it. But I have to at least try to survive.

But that got answered for me just as they started to drag me away, probably for interrogation.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day after that first visit, I visited the German camp, hoping to find Ludwig there. So far, he's still not back.

"Any news about Beilschmidt?"

"Ah, well yes."

Finally! I hope he's nearby.

"There was an attack at Alamein and they took him prisoner. He's probably being interrogated right now or he's gone."

What? How can they say that so nonchalantly? Oh god.

"Are there any plans for a rescue?"

I think I already know the answer.

"No, it's too risky and knowing Beilschmidt he'd die before our secrets get out."

That's precisely the problem! What do I do? I'm not strong enough to rescue him on my own without backup and no training. And now everyone thinks it's a lost cause and we should abandon him. I'm stuck here, catching radio broadcasts and barely even making an impact. I'm stuck.

I walked back to camp again, but this time I couldn't help but cry a bit.

"Vargas? Why do you keep going to the German camp?"

"I was looking for someone but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going back there."

"Very well. You look horrible, why don't you go rest in the barracks for a bit?"

"Yes sir."

I collapsed onto my small bed and buried my head in the pillow.

Oblivion surrounded me once more as I thought of _him_.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

The man snickered at me and lightly kicked a pebble before leaning in.

"Do you know why you're here, you filthy German?"

I turned my head away but not before he slapped me across the face and drew blood. My once-pristine uniform was now disheveled and bloody.

"C'mon, don't be silent now. Tell us what you need to know and you can go home. You're handsome, you've got a girlfriend back home? You know what we want. Just tell us and you're free."

I faced my head directly towards his and looked him in the eyes and shook my head. I wouldn't betray my country.

Once more, he slapped me. It stung badly but I kept my head straight. I was trained to be strong and loyal. I can't give up now.

 _I like it. It suits you._

Damn it! Not now.

"Did you remember something? Someone? Ha, you're not that strong after all."

I stared once more at him and did my best to keep my face emotionless.

"Hmm, I'm not getting far with you. I'm going to have to send in one of our best."

A scream erupted nearby followed by a sickening thud.

"Haha! There he is now. Lovino, a defected Italian. No one lasts long with him."

The strange man left the room and I was left alone for a few minutes before hearing heavy footsteps approaching. A rather short, yet angry Italian man walked in, carrying a black bag.

But there was something about his face. Something familiar in his features and his hair too. Almost like…

"Lovino! You're Feliciano's brother right?"

His face seemed shocked for a moment before screwing into pure rage. He grabbed my shirt and held his face right up to mine.

"You German bastard! How the fuck do you know my brother? Where is he? Did you… what did you do to him?"

"You're misunderstanding me, I knew him before the war, back in Milan."

"Shut up! Did I say you could speak? Besides, Feliciano would never make friends with someone like _you_."

He released my shirt and I was given a second to breathe before Lovino started to attack my stomach, punching and hitting me relentlessly.

"Where…" A hit. " Is my…" Two hits this time. "Fucking brother?" A final blow to my ribs, before he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and muttering obscenities.

"He's… an intelligence officer for the Italian army."

"Bastard!" He hit his fist against a nearby wall, dust flying out towards me.

"Did you do it? Did you convince him?"

"No, I swear."

He snickered a bit. "Ha, that's convincing."

"I'll get whatever information I need from you by any means necessary. You'll be begging for death like a dog by the time I'm done."

He leaned forwards, his jacket open revealing a small photograph of a smiling young man with brown hair.

I gestured to the photograph.

"Is that Antonio? Feli mentioned hi-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence before he kicked me in the throat, pushing me out of the chair.

He stepped backwards and turned to grab something off the ground. A brick that fell out out of the wall outside. Lovino clutched it so hard that his knuckles turned white and his head was down, his eye twitching occasionally.

"Don't you even fucking dare say his name! I swear to God, do what you want to my brother, but forget that face, forget that name, don't even think about him. Or I swear, I will kill in the most horrible way possible."

The second he finished his sentence, he started to strike me repeatedly in the ribs with the brick. I could feel them breaking but he wouldn't stop attacking me.

"Take…that!"

He smashed the brick against me one more time before slumping against a nearby wall.

"I don't know anything about our plans. I joined recently. I'm simply a soldier, nothing more."

Lovino lifted his head and stared right into my eyes.

"Get out. Now."

I started to stand but the pain in my ribs prevented me from standing properly.

"If you still can."

I gathered my strength and found my way outside, the sunlight blinding. I collapsed against a nearby rock and gathered my strength to try and return to my base.

Feliciano, I swear I will see you again.


End file.
